1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of operating the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”). The FPD may include, but is not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), for example.
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel, in which a plurality of pixels are connected to respective gate lines and to respective data lines crossing the gate lines which are formed on the display panel. Such a display apparatus may further include a gate driver circuit for outputting gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver circuit for outputting data signals to the data lines. Recently, various research projects on a display panel including horizontal pixels, in which the data lines extend in a direction in parallel with a shorter side of each pixel, have been conducted.